


The Finale Time

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black-centric, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Regulus Black watches his brother storms out of their house for the last time, and he feels something in him break.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Finale Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this.

It had started with a fight, that's how almost every thing started though, so it is not like it's anything new.

Regulus had been up in his bedroom reading, when he had first heard his older brother, Sirius, start yelling at their mother. This, in itself, is not an uncommon orrence. They always fought.

Even before Sirius had left for Hogwarts, they had fought. But after Siri had been sorted into Gryffindor, his resolve to piss off his parents seemed to strengthen by a hundred percent.

And that led to more yelling, more fights, and more punishment.

And not just for Sirius.

Whenever their mother got mad, she would be mad for days and any little thing would set her off.

One time after she had fought with Sirius, she had gotten mad at him for talking to Kreacher in a kind way.

It had not ended very well for him.

But some thing about this fight felt different to him, there was just some thing in the air that night. Of course at the time he could not say why. But some thing was, off.

Eventually he heard the yelling go down, for a while and his brother stomp up the stairs. So he went downstairs to see what had happened and they had been yelling at each other this time.

But what he saw shocked him.

His Mother was about to blast his brother off of the family tree. Regulus wanted to do something, he really did.

But the feeling of his previous punishments were holding him back.

Part of him wanted Sirius to bring him with him when he ran away to the Potters, but he knew that he would not.

Sirius had not thought of him as a brother ever since he had met Jmes Potter.

So as Regulus Black watches his brother storms out of their house for the last time, and he feels something in him break.


End file.
